Betrayal
by King of the Fallen
Summary: What if Sakura actually killed Naruto when Kakashi threatened Sasuke? What if team 8 was watching? How would his life change if a part of him that was sealed away reunites with him? Most likely this. Naruharem, expect lemons, and much gore later.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal

I don't own Naruto, but if I did you can bet he would be with Hinata right now and ignore that pink haired bitch.

Key: "Yo" speaking

'Yo' thinking

"**Yo" Kyuubi speaking**

'**Yo' Kyuubi thinking**

"Yo" other Naruto speaking

'Yo' other Naruto thinking

"_Yo_" speaking in limbo

"_**Yo**_" Shinigami speaking in limbo

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter one: Betrayed by a comrade

............................................................................................................................................................................

It was a sunny day in the village of Konoha. In a clearing in the woods a group of four people were gathered. One of them was sitting on another, while one was tied to a post. The one who was being sat on was wearing a blue shirt with a red and white fan on his back. He had tan shorts and a headband with a metal plate engraved with a leaf on it. In fact all of the ones in the clearing had these headbands worn somewhere on their bodies. He was a boy of about 12 years at 4'10 in height. He had black hair resembling a chickens' backside. He was glaring at pretty much nothing with his black eyes; because that is the look he always had on his face.

The one who was sitting on the other was wearing a blue shirt and pants. He also wore a green vest and a blue mask on his face. He wore his headband slanted covering his left eye. He had gravity defying silver hair and a bored look in his one visible eye. His eye was black, and without any remorse in it. He was about 6'3 in height looking about 26 years old.

The one who wasn't tied to a post was a girl wearing a pink dress with two slits on either side for improved movement. Underneath the dress she wore black biker shorts. She had bright pink hair that went down to her midback. She wore her headband like a ribbon holding her hair back out of her green eyes. She was about 4'8 in height looking like a 10 year old while actually being 12.

Then came the one tied to a post. He was the strangest of them all; he wore a neon bright orange jumpsuit. He had sun kissed blond hair and deep sapphire blue eyes. His face had three whisker like birthmarks on either cheek. He wore his headband like the other boy, but unlike him he was actually trying to break his bindings. He was about 4'5 in height looking to be about 12 years old.

The man with the silver hair obviously the leader in this strange group spoke.

"Are you trying to make fun of shinobi with your behavior? Well are you? Did you even stop to wonder for one minute…why you were divided into teams?" he asked angrily.

"Excuse me" said the pink haired girl confused.

"Obviously not. So you missed the entire point of the exercise" said the man.

"Let me guess teamwork" asked the blond stunning the other three.

"If you knew why didn't you try to work with the others" asked the man.

"Hold on…" started the pink haired girl before being cut off.

"Because a dumb 'demon' is less of a threat than a smart one. If I let my true grades and smarts show it would e like painting a huge bull's eye right on my back and chest. I may not be as smart as a Nara, but I'm not as dumb as Kiba" said the blond with no traces of mirth one would usually see in his eyes. On the edge of the clearing a boy with a dog on his head had to be restrained by his teammates.

"Kiba san please calm down or you'll get us caught" said a girl with lavender eyes that had no pupil.

"She's right Kiba do you want to see why Kakashi fails all his teams or not" said an attractive and slightly busty woman in the strangest dress. They were hidden slightly out of sight from the others. All four of them watching to see how the other team would do.

"All right but if that damn blond says one more thing about my smarts than he is dead" said Kiba.

"In the shinobi world, you risk your lives everyday. Like this (pulls out a kunai and puts it at the person below him neck) Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies" he said without remorse. Without hesitation the now named Sakura pulls out a kunai and shoves it deep into he now named Narutos' neck. This shocked the four observers that she would actually do that. But what shocked them more was what Kakashi said next.

"Good work Sakura, I was just kidding about that, but you removed that little shit stain for not only me but the entire village. I never really intended to kill Sasuke; I just wanted to see how you would react. Because of you the Kyuubi is finally dead" said Kakashi as if he were taking a morning stroll.

"NARUTO" was the yell they all heard. When everyone turned their heads they saw the lavender eyed girl running straight at them, or more specifically the now dead Naruto.

"Hinata what are you doing here. I suggest you forget what you saw and leave, that is unless you want me to tell your sensei about you spying on a private practice" said Kakashi menacingly.

"Oh no you won't Kakashi, because I'm already here, and the ANBU should be here any second. You broke the thirds law, and now you must face the consequences" said the woman.

While the two jonin were arguing the now named Hinata had already cut down Naruto and was trying to stem the flow of blood from his neck.

"Naruto kun please don't die. If you die, I won't have anything to live for. Please I love you Naruto kun" she said cradling his head gently against her chest.

"Why would you love a worthless baka like that? My Sasuke kun is so much stronger and cooler. I'm sure he will love me now that I've killed the worthless dobe and proven myself a true kunoichi" bantered Sakura oblivious to the killing intent leaking off of Hinata in waves. It got to be so great that the jonin stopped bickering and started shivering. Both knew of the huge crush she had on the blond, but neither expected it to have turned into love. They knew from experience that there is one thing you never do with a Hyuuga, you _**never**_ under _**any**_ circumstances say or do something negative about the one they love. Before Sakura could react she was hit in the face with such explosive force it shattered her jaw and knocked out all her teeth on her left side. Hinata then charged forth and gave her the most savage beating of her life.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Meanwhile in limbo)

"_Where am I_" asked Naruto to himself.

"You're in limbo the plane between life and death" said an eerily similar voice.

"_Who's there_" asked the scared blond.

"Turn around partner" said the voice. Naruto listened and came face to face with someone who looked just like he did.

"_Who are you, and why do you look like me_" asked Naruto.

"To answer both of your questions I'm you. Or at least the part of you that the arrogant shinobi of this village sealed away" answered the other Naruto.

"_Why would they do that and what part are you, hell why am I here_" he asked.

"You know the why; she's in your navel, as for me I'm your potential. As to why you're here, well I'm willing to bet it would be because of the kunai that fucking pink haired banshee shoved in our necks. How you fell for her I'll never know, she's nothing like Hinata chan. I mean at least Hinata chan likes us, and she's a pretty good looker right now, just imagine what a few years would do" said his other self drooling at the thought.

"_Hey don't bad mouth Sakura chan she was just following senseis' orders. And why are you acting this way_" asked Naruto confused.

"Your potential means more than just physical growth. It also means emotional, so in layman's terms I'm the better you. All the training you put in and about ¾ of it comes my way, but also ¾ of your emotional growth comes my way, meaning I see things in a different light than you" he replied smirking.

"_So what do we do about fixing this_" asked Naruto wanting to live to see if what he said was true.

"Simple we merge together; because of your near death state the seal can be broken by simple contact between you and me" replied the other his smirk widening. 

"_**You won't be doing anything. Your time on this plane is over so both of you are coming with me**_" said the shinigami from behind them. But he was too late, thy had already touched and merged together.

"_LIKE HELL I'M GOING WITH YOU, I STILL HAVE MY DREAM, AND I WILL MAKE IT UP TO HINATA CHAN. I NEVER GO BACK ON MY WORD AND I NEVER GIVE UP, THAT IS MY NINDO MY NINJA WAY_" YELLED THE NOW COMPLETE Naruto who disappeared in a burst of power.

"_**The boss isn't going to like this one bit**_" said shinigami to himself while floating away.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Back with the others)

Hinata had just finished pummeling Sakura and was now on her knees in tears.

"Why, why did she have to kill Naruto kun? I can't be without him, I won't be without him" she said as she drew a kunai. She aimed right at her throat and thrust it forward.

"NO HINATA DON'T"

"DON'T WASTE YOUR LIFE OVER THE DOBES'"

"YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR"

These were what her teammates yelled rushing to stop her from ending her life. They didn't make it. Blood splattered the ground and everyone stood dumbfounded at what they just saw, because it would haunt their nightmares for years to come.

............................................................................................................................................................................

OH cliffy, I know that was just evil of me. Thymistacles here just figured I'd write up a new fic and see how it goes. Now before you all send me bad reviews or hurtful messages please just read on. Everything will be explained in the next chapter. It may be confusing now but it will make some sense later. Please review or flame I don't car which. Ja ne.


	2. Truth Revealed and Feelings Returned

Betrayal

I don't own Naruto, but if I did you can bet he would be with Hinata right now and ignore that pink haired bitch.

Key: "Yo" speaking

'Yo' thinking

"**Yo" Kyuubi/Shinigami speaking**

'**Yo' Kyuubi/Shinigami thinking**

"_Yo_" speaking in limbo

"_**Yo**_" Shinigami speaking in limbo

JUTSU

(AN: When I have Kyuubi in human form it will be written in the normal text.)

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 2: Truth Revealed and Feelings Returned

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Recap)

"_NO HINATA DON'T"_

_"DON'T WASTE YOUR LIFE OVER THE DOBES'"_

_"YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR"_

_These were what her teammates yelled rushing to stop her from ending her life. They didn't make it. Blood splattered the ground and everyone stood dumbfounded at what they just saw, because it would haunt their nightmares for years to come._

............................................................................................................................................................................

Hinata waited for the pain to come, but it never did.

'Is this death, no pain, no suffering, just the release of life' thought Hinata.

She heard the soft drip of blood falling on the grass; she opened her eyes and looked down. The first thing she noticed was the tan hand that was impaled by her kunai. The second she noticed everyone else was too far away for it to be their hand. Thirdly she didn't see Narutos' body where she left it. Lastly she noticed the orange sleeve connected to the hand.

'Orange' she thought questioningly. She only knew one shinobi who wore orange. Slowly she turned her head and saw the face of her one true love.

'He's alive' she thought.

"Hey Hina chan, now why would you want to send that kunai into your pretty neck. It wouldn't do to give yourself too many scars" said Naruto with a small smile on his face looking deeply into her lavender eyes. His eyes seemed to sear her soul, for in them she saw all the love and devotion he had always shown Sakura but multiplied at least ten times maybe more.

"Naruto kun" she said in a soft voice not daring to believe what she was actually seeing. A thought occurred to her,

'What if it's just a genjutsu?'

"Kai" she said after forming the ram seal with her hands.

"It's not a genjutsu Hina chan, I'm the real deal" said Naruto as he swept down planting a chaste kiss right on the lips.

'Naruto kun is kissing me' was the only thought running through her head.

"Now on to other matters, you can come out from hiding" called Naruto to the trees behind everyone. They all jumped when five ANBU appeared. Not one of them sensed that they were there not even Kakashi.

"How did you know gaki" asked an ANBU with a bear mask.

"I've out paced hoards of ANBU remaining hidden from everyone even the hokage, and you think I wouldn't be able to sense you. Pathetic, the only thing you were masking were your chakra signatures but even then it wasn't sufficient to hide from me. Even if it was I could still hear you, see you, smell you, and feel the vibrations in the air from your presence. I mean honestly you don't gain the ability to hide from ANBU without being able to know how to find them. What you guys just did there was kid stuff compared to me" ranted Naruto surprising everyone by calling out the ANBU. The ANBU in question were just dumbfounded that they had been schooled by not only a genin but the dobe of the academy. They were about to respond when,

"NARUTO KUN" Hinata recovered from her shock and tackle glomped Naruto.

"See you finally found your voice, Hina chan" he said embracing her back.

"I thought I lost you, and I never told you how I really felt" she sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay Hina chan, I'm not going anywhere for a long time, I promise. And I never break my promises that's my nindo" he said holding her tighter, yet still gently like fragile glass. To Hinata it was a feeling of comfort and protection; it was the greatest feeling in the world. Nobody (except for Kakashi) wanted to break up such a tender moment but they needed answers, and Kakashi was the one who wanted them the most.

"Ok demon spawn, enough hugging your demon loving whore. We need answers and you're going to give them" he said getting angry glares from Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, and especially Naruto. The second those words left his mouth he felt a killing intent so potent it almost put the Kyuubi to shame. Naruto sat up still holding Hinata in his arms and glared at Kakashi right in his eye and spoke very few words.

"If you want to call me demon or any such names that's your problem, but the second you call MY Hinata a demon loving whore or any other rude comments your life is forfeit in the most painful way possible."

"Naruto, please calm down we have questions that only you can answer. Please we need to know" said Kurenai pleadingly.

"Alright ask away and I'll answer anything I feel like" he said snuggling Hinata closer.

"You'll answer everything or you'll be taken to the hokage for insubordination" said Kakashi threateningly.

"Kakashi shut up, now first off Naruto how are you still alive" asked Kurenai casting a glare at Kakashi.

"Well there are several reasons actually, first is from Kyuubi, she really saved my ass" he began only to be interrupted by Kakashi.

"She? Don't you mean he, there's absolutely no way that a woman has that much power" said Kakashi in a sexist manor, ignoring the killing intent coming from three of the four kunoichi in the area (Sakura is unconscious).

"Make no mistake Kyuubi is a woman, but then the second reason I'm alive is my potential. You see about twelve years ago some of the more arrogant shinobi of the village decided to stunt my growth, so they sealed my potential away. For the last twelve years all the training I did only gave me ¼ the results it should have, and my emotional growth was stunted about the same. So when I met shinigami teme" he said only to be interrupted again.

"You met the shinigami, and are still alive? How's that even possible" asked a female ANBU with a neko mask and purple hair.

"Because he's a demon" said Kakashi angrily drawing a kunai.

"Wrong teme, I met him and survived, because I broke the seal on my potential. That raised my chakra reserves to the extreme but also evened out my control. I still can't make a regular bunshin to save my life (I didn't intend to make that pun I just noticed it) but it's now better than it was in the academy. Lastly the bloodline I got from my father, it utilizes the bodies own natural healing and enhances it to the extreme. So in perspective a gouge that would be fatal to a regular person is almost like a paper cut to me. Hell even poison will have little to no effect on me, and yes that's why none of the attempts to poison my food in that damned orphanage worked" he said startling everyone but the ANBU and Kakashi.

"Naruto kun you said you got the bloodline from you're father, who was he" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, you grew up an orphan if you're father had a bloodline why didn't he have a clan that could care for you" said Kiba.

"Simply put my father did have a clan but until I came along he was the last. As for how I know who my father is well we can see the hokage monument well from here, take a good look at the last face and compare it to mine" he said. Everyone looked and when they did their breath hitched in their throats. They quickly looked back at him and then at the face again comparing the two. Removing the whiskers and lengthening the hair a little bit and he was almost a perfect match for the fourth hokage.

"Sensei…oh Kami what have I done" said Kakashi falling to one knee.

"That's right teme, you tried to kill the only son of the yondaime hokage" said Naruto confirming what everyone thought.

"Naruto san, you mentioned Kyuubi several times in your explanation even going so far as to say it is a girl. How would you know this, it's almost as if you know her personally" asked Shino stunning everyone once again that an Aburame actually spoke.

"Well Shino despite popular belief the Kyuubi couldn't be killed by my old man. It's simply not possible to kill a demon of her power, I mean think about it for a second. She had the power to level mountains and create tsunamis with a single swing of one tail and a single human, though an exceptionally powerful human, killed her. It just doesn't add up, but what he could do that did add up was seal her. The only problem is nothing except for a newborn baby could be used as a container. A scroll or holy shrine couldn't take the massive chakra amount. An animal couldn't survive the strain, and when all these methods would fail they would release the Kyuubi to continue her destruction. A newborn human baby has underdeveloped chakra coils so they could rapidly expand and contain the massive amount of chakra. Now what day was the Kyuubi attack" he asked to no one in general.

"October 10 about twelve years ago" answered Kiba.

"Right, and what day is my birthday, Hina chan I'm sure you know this" he said with a grin.

"October 10 twelve… years…ago" she said her eyes widening with realization.

"I see you figured it out, I always knew you were smarter than the pink banshee" he said in praise.

"Ok how does his birthday help us" asked Kiba obliviously. Everyone just shook their heads.

"Kiba it means that he was the baby used to contain Kyuubi. But that means…" said Hinata trailing off.

"That's right; my own father sentenced me to a life of hell from almost the first hour of my life. But that's what mad him such a great leader" said Naruto confusing everyone but Neko (I'm calling her that for simplicity sake).

"A good leader doesn't make his subordinates do something he isn't willing to do himself" she said breathless. This caused Kakashis' one visible eye to widen to the size of dinner plates.

"I should have known, he was my sensei, he said those very words to me as we did our D rank missions as genin. How cold I have been so blind" he said to himself tears streaming down his face.

"It's too late to realize it now Hatake. I'm not as forgiving as my other self was, once I hate you it's going to be for life. Now to continue with your question Shino, I do actually know Kyuubi personally. I've known about her for about seven years now. It was during one of my usual beatings (everybody cringes). I passed out and found myself in the seal that held Kyuu chan. I followed the only source of light until I met her. I won't bore you with the details of our conversation, but as a short summary, she explained everything to me from my father to why she attacked Konoha in the first place, and all I'll say about that is we really deserved that (All eyes grow wide here). After that she explained the about how I now have to restore my clan. Hey you're not hiding very well old man, I could sense you the instant you arrived stop hiding" he shouted into the woods after his explanation. To every ones astonishment the hokage himself came walking out.

"I guess your stealth skill haven't dulled in the least, eh Naruto kun" laughed the aged hokage.

"Nope, they're actually about four times better than they were before, as are all of my skills" said Naruto with a smirk.

"WHAT" yelled everyone in the vicinity?

"But how is that possible" asked Neko in astonishment.

"Simple, when I broke the seal I gained all the results of my training that I should have had. If you thought my stealth skills were good before, now not even Itachi could lay a hand on me when I'm hiding" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Naruto I know you don't want to talk about it but I need to know why the Kyuubi attacked Konoha" asked Sarutobi.

"It's really not up to me, hold on a second and I'll let her explain it to you, as well as to why she told me about needing to restore my clan" he replied saying the last part with a blush. He whipped some blood from his left hand onto his right and preformed five hand seals.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" he yelled slamming his hand on the ground. In a puff of smoke appeared a woman of unequaled beauty. She looked to be about 15 years old with gorgeous red hair flowing down her back to the top of her pleasantly round derrière. She had long slender legs that came all the way up to her wide hips perfect for baring children tapering off into a slender waist. Her face was flawless, perfectly heart-shaped and symmetrical. It accentuated her hourglass figure perfectly. Her DD breasts were pert and perfectly round. Her skin was a creamy white that seemed to give off a glow in any light, but it was her eyes that held your attention. They weren't blood red like everyone thought they would be. Instead they were a deep emerald green, that like Narutos' seemed to pierce into your very soul, judging you on the most fundamental part of your existence. Oh she was also completely naked.

"Damn it Kyuubi how many times have I told you, if you're going to have company put some cloths on" said Naruto turning his head away with a blush on his face.

"Oh but Naruto kun, I like letting my future mate have his peeks at my body" she said in a playful tone.

"MINE" yelled Hinata glaring at possibly the most powerful being in existence, while clutching Naruto to her chest, forcing his head in to her impressive if hidden bust.

"Oh, but can't we agree to share. I mean he is the last of his clan so he falls under the CRA perfectly" said Kyuubi pouting.

"The CRA" she asked loosening her grip just enough so Naruto didn't die by the 'Hug of Pleasant Death' (This doesn't belong to me, I just like the name).

"Yes it stands for the Clan Restoration Act created by the Shodaime hokage. It states that the last male of a clan may take on multiple wives so his clan doesn't die out" explained Kurenai.

"Before I agree why do you want to be with Naruto" asked Hinata narrowing her eyes.

"I have many reasons, chief among them are 1) I love him. 2) I want to help alleviate the pain my presence has caused. And 3) He has an indomitable will that I have never seen in any being be they human, demon, or even Kami herself" said Kyuubi blushing a little bit.

"Well, knowing that…I'm willing to share if you are" said Hinata with a wide smile.

"DAMN IT, KAMI WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME" yelled Kiba to the heavens.

"Sorry to say Kiba but I don't think Kami had any say in this at all" said Naruto who was now being hugged from both sides the back of his head being encased in Kyuubis' generous cleavage while the right side of his face was being molded to Hinatas' well built chest.

"Sorry to interrupt but Kyuubi the reason you attacked Konoha" asked the hokage his eye twitching in irritation.

"Oh well it wasn't Konoha that I was attacking, it was the Uchiha clan" said Kyuubi making everyone face plant.

"What's the difference, you attack one clan you attack us all" yelled Kakashi.

"Oh really, what about when they are the instigators? Those bastards tried to use the eyes that _**I**_ gave them to control me for a coupe against the hokage. its times like these that I wonder what came over me when I slept with that Hyuuga branch member" she said stunning everyone.

"So the Sharingan really did originate from the Byakugan" said Hinata.

"Yup, then those bastards tried to use me in their sick plans for world domination. I think you understand why I want to eradicate those that bear the Sharingan" said Kyuubi shaking her head.

"But Kyuubi that would make you hated even more in Konoha" said a beautiful lilting voice behind them all.

"KAMI" yelled Kyuubi not angrily or surprised, but also not happy either.

............................................................................................................................................................................

So the plot thickens. Thymistacles here, sorry it took me so long to update but I've been dealing with a few issues and writers block. I hope you enjoyed my little twists in the chapter and the cliffy you're at now. On another note, please people I'm begging you read and review the story Rosario Vampire: Born of Desire. It's a fic written by both CetraTezirit and myself. Also checkout the authors' evilfrog1, drakohalo117, and RasenganFin. All are great authors in my opinion. Please review or flame your choice. Ja ne.


	3. Kami, Yami, and Shinigamis' Gifts

Betrayal

I don't own Naruto, but if I did you can bet he would be with Hinata right now and ignore that pink haired bitch.

Key: "Yo" speaking

'Yo' thinking

"**Yo" Kyuubi/Shinigami speaking**

'**Yo' Kyuubi/Shinigami thinking**

"_Yo_" speaking in limbo

"_**Yo**_" Shinigami speaking in limbo

**JUTSU**

(AN: When I have Kyuubi in human form it will be written in the normal text.)

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 3: Kami, Yami, and Shinigamis' Gifts

............................................................................................................................................................................

"Oh Kyuu chan aren't you glad to see me" asked Kami pouting.

"Why would I be glad to see you? You stopped talking to me when you ascended to your throne, just like Yami did" said Kyuubi turning away.

"Oh but Kyuubi chan, it's no like I wanted to. I was just so busy…" started Kami before being cut off by Kyuubi.

"And you couldn't have sent me an invitation to dinner? Not once in over a thousand years?" asked Kyuubi tears of anger and hurt flowing down her face.

"Kyuu imouto chan please stop crying. Both me and Yami want to make it up to you" said Kami soothingly.

"Don't call me imouto. We aren't related by blood like Yami neechan and I are, and you gave up the right when you became all powerful, and forgot your surrogate little sister" said Kyuubi.

"Oh, stop complaining. It's not like we actually meant for that to happen, but work just took everything from us" said a voice similar to Kamis' but still different enough to denote a different person.

"Yami neechan" said Kyuubi disbelievingly.

"Yes imouto" said Yami. Yami walked over to Kami and stood right next to her. Naruto took a close look at both of them noticing the similarities and differences. Both had long hair that went all the way down to their feet, but where Kamis' was brilliant silver Yamis' was a deep black. Kami had light golden eyes that shone with experience and compassion, while Yami had deep blue eyes like Narutos' that held mischief and knowledge. Both were around the same height of about 5'7, with long slender legs.

Kami wore a set of white robes that clung to her figure like a second skin leaving nothing to the imagination. Her legs widened at the hip to taper off at the waist giving her a figure that all women would kill for. Her bust was generous yet moderate at the same time being a large C cup. Her face was angular with high cheek bones.

Yami wore a set of black robes that were just like Kamis'. The only difference with hers was that it was shorter. Wherein Kamis' went down to her knees Yamis' went only to her upper thighs. If she were to bend over you would get a perfect view of her panties. Her hips were as wide as Kyuubis with almost the exact same figure. Her bust though was anything but moderate, with GG cups it was astounding that they were held up on their own, for neither she nor Kami were wearing a bra.

"Ok so two of the most powerful beings in the universe come to this spot, one of them being related to Kyuubi by blood and the other by association. What makes me so special that you two, both beautiful in your own rights come here now" asked Naruto cuddling Hinata.

"Oh, we just wanted to give you a few things" said Kami in an offhand voice.

"Like what" he asked.

"Ourselves for starters" said Yami with a lecherous grin.

"Oh yourselves…WAIT WHAT" yelled Naruto his eyes as big as dinner plates, while Kiba, Kakashi, and Sarutobi all giggle perversely. Kurenai and Neko (though with her you can't tell) had eye twitches, and all the ANBU (sans Neko) were snickering. Shino was just Shino. Sasuke was fuming, and Sakura…was still unconscious (go Hinata).

"What she meant was we will be willing to share with Kyuubi and Hinata, as well as Neko over there if she is willing" said Kami giggling behind her mouth.

"What are you talking about? Why would I want a 12 year old boy" said Neko trying to sound uninterested but instead sounded flustered.

"You want him for the reasons we all want him, he found some way to make you fall in love with him. Whether it's from his indomitable attitude or his sense of humor. It doesn't matter you still love him" said Kami in the most caring voice anyone ever heard.

"But I'm so much older than him…it wouldn't be right" said Neko sullenly.

"What are you talking about, Kami, Yami and myself are the oldest ones here by at least a millennium, and yet we're still willing to love him" said Kyuubi snuggling herself closer to Naruto. Kami and Yami decided to join in completely encasing his head in large soft breasts. It would be the ultimate way to die, "The Hug of Indescribably Pleasant Death".

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Somewhere in Iwa)

"I feel a powerful fluctuation of the perverseness. Some 12 year old kid is getting some of the most beautiful women in existence. Hmm Minatos kid is around 12. Wait I'm getting an image…blond hair…blue eyes…and a nasty prank streak…wait a Konoha hitaite. YEAH GO NARUTO, BE THE PERVERT I COULDN'T TURN MINATO INTO" he said yelling the last part, forgetting he was peeping on the women in the hot springs.

"PERVET, KILL HIM" yelled one of the women.

"Oh shit. In times like these I have to use my most powerful jutsu. **"RUN LIKE A LITTLE BITCH NO JUTSU"**" shouted the man running as if his very soul depended on it, which he wasn't that far off.

............................................................................................................................................................................

"He he he" tittered Kami girlishly.

"What's got you in such a good mood" asked Yami pulling away from Narutos face enough to let him breath.

"I feel as if a super pervert is being beaten to within an inch of his life" said Kami snuggling deeper into Naruto.

"You know we're probably turning the kid into a pervert ourselves" said Yami snuggling into Narutos chest so he could breath.

"So long as it's only for us I'm fine with that" said Kami.

"Same here" said Kyuubi.

"Ditto" said Hinata.

"You girls are insane, but I can't help but love you" said Naruto chuckling.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way" said all the girls at once snuggling deeper into him.

"Uhh…What hit me" said a voice off to the side.

"Oh look Sakura finally awakens. Wait, Hinata didn't you knock her out three hours ago" asked Kyuubi.

"That's right, the demon loving whore attacked me" said Sakura angrily. Everybody froze the second those words left her mouth. They looked at Naruto to see his reaction. He seemed surprisingly calm, considering. Hinata on the other hand looked close to tears.

"I'm not a whore" she whispered to herself. But Naruto heard her; he turned and enveloped her in a loving hug.

"Let it all out Hina chan, we won't think any less of you. With all the shit you have to deal with from the Hyuuga elders, you deserve time to vent. Remember, I'm always here for you" said Naruto, breaking the last of her resolve. She burst into tears, burying her head into his chest and clutching him for dear life. The others surrounded her in a tight hug like they did with Naruto. Even Neko rushed over and joined in the hug trying to comfort her soon to be harem sister.

"It's just so hard" said Hinata between sobs.

"I know" said Naruto as he held her closer.

"My father hates me, my mother is dead, and I have to act like a mother for my baby sister. My cousin detests me with every fiber of his being for something I couldn't help. The elders want to put the caged bird seal on me for being compassionate. Now to top it all off I'm called a whore just for showing affection to the man I love" she said in one big breath. The others (sans Naruto) balked. They never knew the life of an heiress would be like that. They always thought she would be pampered and loved, yet here they find out it's the exact opposite. She was forced to grow up well before her time, has to deal with hatred from her own family, and couldn't show love to the one she loved without being insulted. The ANBU with a bear mask hung his head in shame knowing that even the branch house of the Hyuuga hated her, merely for the fact that she was from the main house. He should know, because he is the strongest branch member. Hell he encouraged it in the house. Now he felt like the lowest slime on the planet, but it was about to get much worse.

"I know Hinata; I've lived a pretty bad life myself. But I say fuck them. If they can't see the strength you have inside than they don't deserve to be called family. And anyone who can hate you, is either gay or incapable of love and should be ostracized from any group" said Naruto comfortingly.

"(Sniff) you always can get me to cheer up quickly" said Hinata smiling and wiping her tears away.

"You think you've had a bad life dobe, I was forced to watch my entire clan be slaughtered by my older brothers' hand. You know nothing of pain" said Sasuke speaking for the first time since Kakashi let him up.

"Hina chan, Kami chan, Yami chan, Neko chan, Kyuubi chan please get up. I need to show this prick something" said Naruto standing up and letting go of Hinata scowling at Sasuke all the while.

"What would a worthless baka like you have to show Kamis gift to us that would actually be worth our time" said Sakura condescendingly.

"This" said Naruto as he removed his jacket and shirt, revealing his torso to everyone. It was well muscled yet still lithe, much like a runner's body. He was well tanned, but it was underneath all that, that made them stare. His entire torso was riddled with scares, of all shapes and sizes. The only thing about them that was uniform was that they were all wide and jagged, meaning they had healed without any medical help. There was barely an inch to be found that didn't have a scar on it, but the worst was a round scar right over where his heart would be. It was roughly the size of a hand and looked as if it was burned as well as pierced.

"But what about your healing factor, you said it would make a lethal wound seem like a paper cut" said Kakashi sweating slightly.

"Just because it heals it doesn't mean here won't be a scar. All the healing factor does is increase the rate by an astounding amount. Other than that, it heals like a wound naturally would, meaning I scar just like the rest of you" said Naruto glaring at Kakashi.

"Naruto where did you get that round scar on your chest" asked the hokage knowing exactly who caused it.

"It was one of the ANBU you ordered to guard me when I was younger; I think I was about seven. In fact it was the same one who sealed away my potential, isn't that right Kakashi? Or should I call you Inu" asked Naruto looking straight at Kakashi with disdain.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Kakashi nonchalantly.

"Really well maybe the name of the jab technique will jog your memory. The ANBU who gave me this scar jammed a ball of lightning through my chest while yelling…what was it again" he asked mocking as if he needed to think.

"Oh yeah that's right he yelled **"RAIKIRI"** just before it pierced my heart" finished Naruto. Now Kakashi was sweating openly and slowly trying to back away. At least until Neko exploded at him.

"YOU USED AN A RANKED ASSASSINATION JUTSU ON A SEVEN YEAR OLD, AND ONE THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GAURDING TO BOOT. IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT GIVE HUMANS A BAD NAME. I WOULD RATHER BE CALLED A DEMON AT THIS POINT JUST SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO ASSOCIATE WITH GARBAGE LIKE YOU" she shouted breathing heavy from all the exertion.

"You would rather be called a demon than human" asked Kakashi incredulously.

"At least demons don't attack children. We may like a good fight, and a bit of destruction here and there. But there isn't a single demon in hell that would raise a finger to harm a child. And even if any were found they would be killed on the spot. Children are considered the most precious thing in hell, and it is the ultimate dream of every demon to become parents, and raise a family" said Kyuubi trying and almost succeeding in glaring a hole in Kakashis eyes.

"ANBU arrest Kakashi now. Hatake Kakashi I as the Sandaime here by strip you of your shinobi status. You will have your chakra sealed, all knowledge of jutsu removed and all shinobi tools destroyed. Including your Sharingan eye. Because you have committed numerous crimes against your fellow villager you will also be sentenced to life imprisonment in a maximum security holding facility. Be gone and let your actions forever disgrace you" said Sarutobi spitting on his face when he was done.

_**"Ha ha, that was the greatest show I've ever seen in the human realm. Oh well, on to business though"**_ said an eerie voice behind them all.

"Shinigami teme, good to see you again, though I hoped it wouldn't be for another couple of decades" said Naruto turning around and speaking sarcastically.

_**"Show some respect you gaki, now come on I have a quota to full today and you're the last one. After I take you I can have the rest of the day off. Damn Kami making me work on my favorite holiday. I mean honestly who but her would make someone work on La Dia De Los Muertos" **_(the day of the dead in English (sorry if it's wrong in Spanish, I just started the class)).

"I heard that you bag of effervescence, just for that you have to work weekends for the next year" said Kami from behind Naruto.

_**"Kami sama? What are you doing here? If it's about not getting the gaki I'm about to get hi"**_ started Shinigami only to be cut off.

"You won't be touching him. As a divine of light and life I order you to cease your attempt at taking him. You can take the rest of the day off but as punishment for trying to take a man that is not only destined or greatness but somehow holds the hearts of three of the most powerful beings in existence. Those three being myself, Yami chan, and Kyuubi chan. Now before you go what do you say to us" asked Kami tapping her foot impatiently.

_**"(Sigh) I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. Kami sama I'm wondering if I give Naruto sama a few gifts may I have my punishment lightened"**_ asked Shinigami, stunning everyone by calling Naruto sama.

"Hold up, why did you just call me sama, I'm not that great" said Naruto depressed.

"Naruto kun, you are going to be the husband of two of the three great powers in the universe. When the deal is finalized you will have status greater than all the kages and daimyos combined. If that doesn't denote greatness I don't know what does" said Yami with a raised brow.

"All right Shinigami, but only if Naruto likes the gifts. Depending on how much he likes them will denote how much your punishment is revoked" said Kami.

_**"Deal, now Naruto sama what is your favorite weapon type"**_ asked Shinigami looking at Naruto.

"Well I always did like bladed tonfa. I always found them to be a very versatile weapon" said Naruto sheepishly.

_**"Here, these bladed tonfa are made of a unique metal that absorbs light in the area making them perfect for ninja weapons. They also will only work for you, and will allow you to channel any elemental chakra and give you different results. As an added bonus for my next gift, any person you kill with them will send their soul directly to me. Now for my next gift, it's something you have to work up to but the reward will be worth the wait. If you can gather enough souls I will resurrect any person or persons you choose but be warned no two souls will cost the same" **_said Shinigami smiling at his eyes bugging out.

"Thank you Shinigami san, these gifts will always be treasured" said Naruto happily with tears in his eyes.

_**"Now to resurrect someone all you need to do is perform these seals and call for me after you do that simply tell me the name or names of the ones to be brought back. That's all you have to do, oh and before I forget the tonfas also act as a soul counter. Just concentrate on the count and it will appear"**_ said Shinigami.

"Hey, loser give me a deal like that too. I am an Uchiha, and I deserve something like that more than that worthless no talent dobe. I could probably resurrect my whole clan before he could even resurrect one person" said Sasuke arrogantly.

"Didn't you listen to me when I said why I attacked Konoha" asked Kyuubi angrily.

"Yes and all I have to say is my clan had the right idea. Not only would you make a brilliant weapon, but also excellent breeding stock. I mean what better way to revive a clan that with the source of it's power" said Sasuke licking his lips lustily.

"If you even attempt to touch her, I will make sure your soul is the first I send to Shinigami san" said Naruto releasing so much killing intent even the hokage was sweating slightly.

"Fine than if I can't have her, I'll just take the Hyuuga bitch" he yelled as he charged Hinata, bent on taking her if it was the last thing he ever did. Before anyone could blink Naruto was in front of Hinata with his new tonfa drawn.

"You just signed your own death warrant teme" said Naruto incised.

"Than I'll just kill you before I take her dobe" roared Sasuke. Before he was even a quarter of the way there Bear was behind him. With a simple chop to the back of his neck Sasuke was down for the count.

"Thank you Bear, your kindness is much appreciated" said Hinata with a small bow before glomping Naruto and hugging tightly.

"I am not worthy of your praise Hinata sama. Not after all that I have done to you, and your love" said Bear kneeling with his head bowed touching the ground.

"What do you mean Bear, you have never done anything to hurt me, or Naruto as far as I know" said Hinata with Naruto agreeing.

"Hokage sama if I may remove my mask. After today, I feel as if I'm not worthy to be ANBU, so I resign and take a jonin position" said Bear.

"I would rather you not, but if that is how you feel than so be it. We will sorely miss you Bear, or should I call you Hyuuga Hiroki now" said the hokage.

"Hiroki san, you were Bear" said Hinata tears in her eyes.

"So you were the Hyuuga who organized several of the attacks on me" said Naruto coldly, not angrily just coldly.

"Yes, and I know that no words can express my sorrow or how sorry I am. Hinata sama to you because my blind hatred of the main branch, caused you so much pain. And to you Naruto sama because I made an innocent child suffer more than a criminal on death row. I know I am undeserving of your forgiveness but I want to make it up to you. If you two will take me, I will gladly become your personal vassal" said Hiroki after removing his mask. This made Hinata gasp in surprise.

"What is it Hinata chan" asked Naruto.

"For a Hyuuga branch member to become the personal vassal of a main house member means they become loyal to that person only. They only answer to that person, and that person alone can activate their caged bird seal. In other words they gamble with their freedom. If the person they chose is cruel they lose their freedoms, but if they are kind they gain more freedoms" explained Hinata.

"I sense no deceit in his words, so I think we should take him up on the offer. With your kindness he would gain more freedoms than any other branch member. It also means you have someone that will properly help you with training" said Naruto smiling.

"If you insist, we'll accept" said Hinata smiling as well.

"Please place your hands on my seal then and channel chakra into it" said Hiroki removing his hitaite. Naruto and Hinata did so, and when they were done the seal glowed white and changed. It now had both of their personal symbols on either end.

Just as he was about to speak a loud crash alerted them to anothers presence. He was badly injured and sweating profusely. He looked at them once and collapsed clutching a long bundle for dear life.

"ANBU get him to the hospital now" yelled Sarutobi.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Hey everybody thymistacles here. I finally finished this chapter. Not much to say really, so review or flame you know the drill. Ja ne.


	4. New Teams, New Sensei

Betrayal

I don't own Naruto, but if I did you can bet he would be with Hinata right now and ignore that pink haired bitch.

Key: "Yo" speaking

'Yo' thinking

"**Yo" Kyuubi/Shinigami speaking**

'**Yo' Kyuubi/Shinigami thinking**

"_Yo_" speaking in limbo

"_**Yo**_" Shinigami speaking in limbo

**JUTSU**

(AN: When I have Kyuubi in human form it will be written in the normal text.)

(AN2: This story will contain a slight ChibiVampire crossover from here on out. It will be character only, nothing more.)

* * *

Chapter 4: New Teams, New Sensei, and the Hyuuga Family

* * *

Naruto, Kami, Yami, Neko, Hinata, and Kyuubi were all waiting outside the door to the room where the strange person resided. Naruto felt a slight kinship with the person though he didn't know why. He sat twiddling his thumbs with his arms around Kamis' waist as she was sitting on his lap. All the doctors scowled and glared daggers at him but didn't say anything due to the presence of the hokage. Finally after about three hours of waiting a doctor walked out of the door wiping the sweat off his brow. Several other doctors and nurses walked out after him as he went to the hokage.

"Hokage sama, the patient, is in stable condition. The only troubling thing is we can't seem to get his temperature to rise. He is still in acceptable ranges but it's at the lower end. He is awake now, and wanted to see the person who helped him. I told him you would be in, in just a moment" said the doctor smiling at him.

"Thank you doctor. Come on Naruto, I'm sure he would be glad to see you and your girls as well" said the hokage to Naruto.

"I'm sorry hokage sama but I cannot allow that evil to come anywhere near my patient. His presence will rescind all the work my colleagues and I did. He must remain out here with his little sluts" said the doctor shooting a death glare at Naruto. Before the hokage could say anything the doctor felt an immense killing intent, coming from Naruto and his and his girls.

"I suggest _you_ rescind what you just said about these lovely women, or I will make you pay" warned Naruto his voice deadly quiet.

"And while you're at do the same for what you said about Naruto kun. If you don't I can make your afterlife very…_unpleasant_" said Yami with venom in her voice. The doctor just started sweating bullets and walking away quickly.

"Nicely done" said Kyuubi with a smirk on her face.

"Right let's just visit the man and head home" said Sarutobi pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. They entered the room to see the man sitting up with a slight smile on his face.

"So you are the people that saved me. It's nice to finally meet you. I am called Isao Akihiro. May I inquire your names" he said respectfully.

"I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, and these people behind me are Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Neko, Kyuubi, Yami, and Kami" said Sarutobi indicating each one as he said their names.

"It's very nice to meet the people who helped me. I'm glad you were nearby. Well I'm very glad for your assistance but I must be going now" he said as he stood and removed the IV cables in his arms and stretching until he heard numerous tendons pop. Everyone just stared wide eyed as this man who by all right should be either crippled or dead move around as if he were never injured.

"How are you able to move so easily? The extent of your injuries should have at least crippled you for life" said Sarutobi in amazement.

"I've always been a bit of a fast healer. Stuff like this will seldom keep me down for more than a few hours. I don't know why but that's just how the ball always seemed to roll" said Akihiro as he did some stretching.

"Alright then, so what do you plan on doing once you get out of the hospital" asked Sarutobi.

"I don't know the only things I was any good at back in my world was fighting and energy manipulation. Other than that I got nothing" replied Akihiro.

"Well you could become a shinobi. I always could use a few more under my command" said Sarutobi.

"Alright give me the test and I'll see where I land" said Akihiro as he put his regular cloths on and grabbed the long package.

"Good, Naruto meet me in the hokage tower tomorrow and we'll get you a new sensei" said Sarutobi as he walked Akihiro to where he would be tested.

"I'm sorry but I have to go home now Naruto kun. I'll see you tomorrow" said Hinata sadly as she began walking away.

"Hold on Hina chan. We'll go with you. I don't trust the villagers, especially now that you girls are with me" said Naruto as he and the others walked with her. She just smiled and hugged all of them.

* * *

(Hyuuga complex)

As Naruto and his girls walked up to the front gates a branch member was waiting there.

"Hinata sama I have been requested by your father to escort you to him as soon as you get home" said the branch member with a sneer directed at Naruto.

"Fine, shall we then Naruto kun" asked Hinata.

"I'm sorry Hinata sama but this _thing_ must stay out here. We don't want his taint in the complex" said the branch member.

"If that is how you intend to treat him than you go tell my father that I refuse. He will have to come to me if he wants to speak for I will not enter if Naruto kun can't'' said Hinata defiantly.

"Look you little bitch, just get away from that demon and go speak with your father" said the branch member finally losing his patience. Before he could say anything else Hiroki appeared behind him and Jyuuken shot him in the skull killing him instantly.

"I apologize for making you watch that Hinata sama. However scum like that doesn't deserve the life he is given. If I didn't want to make my mistakes up to you I would commit public seppuku" said Hiroki with a bow.

"I understand Hiroki san. Would you please lead us to my father" asked Hinata with a small smile.

"As you wish" said Hiroki with a huge smile. He had never felt so free in all his life. Not once since he made this deal with Hinata and Naruto did he regret it. It was as if their chakra when combined eased a great burden from his chest. What he didn't realize was that the burden was his own guilt, and their chakra was the key he needed to truly believe they forgave him.

"Hiroki san I'm curious" started Naruto.

"About what if I may inquire Naruto sama" asked Hiroki hoping he could help.

"Why is it the Hyuuga believe they can survive with only their Taijutsu? I have seen several cases in which a Taijutsu specialist would be at a severe disadvantage. Take for example Sabaku no Gaara; he is the jinchuuriki of the Sanbi no Tanuki. While she is sealed within him he gains the ability of a perfect defense in sand floating around his body. Because of this if any Hyuuga that faces him will die…without a doubt" said Naruto as their entire group came to a stop.

"How do you know that" asked Hiroki with awe in his voice.

"I told him. All Bijuu have a connection with each other even while sealed. Shikaku was my best friend, oh we had so many fun girls' only nights" said Kyuubi smiling at the happy memory.

"Wait you mean the ichibi is also a woman, the descriptions always made her seem like a man" said Hiroki.

"All Bijuu are women. In fact we were always the best of friends" said Kyuubi.

"That is truly surprising information. I know better that to assume that women have no power, but the odds just seem astronomical that all nine Bijuu are in fact women. Oh we're here, I'll wait outside for you Hinata sama, Naruto sama" said Hiroki.

"Thank you Hiroki san, your assistance is much appreciated" said Hinata with Naruto nodding his head in assent.

Naruto and the girls all entered the room to see Hinatas' younger sister and all of the Hyuuga elders present. All the elders sneered at Naruto the instant they caught sight of him. Hiashi just looked confused as to why such a large group was accompanying his daughter, and Hanabi (Hinatas' sister) just got a big smile on her face.

"Greetings Hinata, you are here to be tested against your sister to see if you are worthy of being the heiress to the clan. If you lose you will be banished to the branch house or banished from the clan in general, depending on how well you do" said one of the kinder elders. He still hated Hinata, but only because she wanted to remove the caged bird seal. He held nothing against her kindness, and in fact found it refreshing, so he was slightly kinder than the others.

"Ok that is complete bull shit" said a very pissed off Naruto.

"And who are you to contradict the ways of our clan. We hold more noble status in our little fingernail than you do in your entire body" said Hiashis' father the head elder.

"I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of the yondaime hokage and the red death, and jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune" said Naruto not breaking eye contact with the elder.

"What…" was all he could say.

"I am the son of the yondaime hokage giving me status equal to yours, then add on my mother's side as she was the daughter of the daimyo of Uzu no kuni. Given these facts I have a higher status that you" said Naruto shocking the Hyuuga elders as well as Hiashi.

"All right then Uzumaki san. Why do you believe that our traditions are bovine fecal matter" asked Hiashi.

"Ok first off pull the stick out of your ass long enough to become a real human and swear. Second its bull shit because you will never get any results for who is truly better" said Naruto.

"And why do you think that" asked Hiashi with a raised brow.

"Because no matter what Hinata will never hurt someone she loves. That includes you Hiashi because no matter how much you hate her you are still her father, and I use that term in the loosest way possible, and she still loves you" said Naruto.

"All right then, you will face her to test her skill" said another elder.

"Epic fail" said Kami with a giggle.

"And why exactly is that" asked the elder.

"Same reason she won't fight well against family" said Yami with a smirk.

"See Hiashi you spawned a whore, and…" said Hiroshi (Hiashis' father) only to be cut off by a massive KI (killing intent) directed straight at him. Everybody in the room turned to stare at Naruto who was exuding the KI in waves that made the Sannin look like untrained students.

"Say that again. Go ahead give me another reason to kill you" said Naruto in a dark voice.

"Humph as if a demon like you could even lay a hand on us and as for the whore that's all she is and all she'll ever be" said the elder with all but one agreeing.

"Than your fates are sealed" said Naruto. Before any of them could react he drew his bladed tonfa and rushed the elders. He began slashing and hacking weaving in and out of their attacks. He slaughtered them until it was just Hiashi, Hanabi, the one elder that didn't agree Narutos' girls, and Naruto himself left in the room.

"How, the elders are supposed to be the most skilled of the Hyuuga" said Hiashi in disbelief.

"And that is exactly why they are dead. They let their arrogance keep them from keeping up with their training. Then they believed that because I was a genin I was weak. These factors lead to their deaths along with them calling MY Hinata a whore" said Naruto as he hugged Hinata tightly.

"Nee chan has a boyfriend" sang Hanabi in a cheerful voice.

"That's right Hanabi chan I do, and I'm glad" said Hinata as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Before Hiashi could speak again an ANBU appeared beside Naruto.

"Naruto san, you and your female companions have been requested to meet with the hokage tomorrow for your new team and sensei" he replied before poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

"Well that's our cue to leave, good bye Hiashi and may we never see your ugly mug again" said Naruto walking away with his arm wrapped around Hinata and Neko.

"Wait where do you think your taking my daughter, she still lives here you know" said Hiashi angrily.

"While that may be the case, you could think of this as me escorting her to her room. You know to keep all the bastards away from her" said Naruto cheekily. Hiashi just fumed as he stomped away completely forgetting about testing Hinata.

* * *

(With the Hokage the next day)

Sarutobi sat in his office with seven of the nine new genins, standing before him with their senseis (with the exception being team 7). They all looked confused as to why they were called in.

"Excuse me hokage sama, but why did you call all of us in? Team 7 I can understand seeing as how they need a new sensei, but why us" asked Kurenai.

"Yeah pops what's up" asked Asuma curiously.

"You will understand as soon as out final two guests show up" said Sarutobi just as Naruto and Hinata walk in with Kami, Yami, Kyuubi, and Neko close behind.

"You know how that saying goes old man, 'speak of the devil and he shall come'" quoted Naruto eliciting giggles from his girls and Ino.

"Geese Naruto you can actually be funny when you want to be" said Ino as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Good now that everybody is here we can begin" said Sarutobi cutting off what Sasuke was about to say/demand from Naruto.

"Ok so what is this all about pops" asked Asuma as he lit a cigarette. However before he could even take a puff only the butt remained in his mouth. Everybody turned to see the rest of it hanging on the wall by a kunai. They followed the path from the wall to Narutos still outstretched hand, noticing a scowl on his face.

"Asuma san I would greatly appreciate it if you kept that rather unpleasant habit away from my personage and the women currently around me. You see I intend to live a long time and can't do that if I am in some way impaired by the second hand smoke. Then there is the fact that I'm fairly sure my female companions don't like the smell" said Naruto glaring at him.

"Heh you got spunk kid, I like that" said Asuma with a cheeky grin.

"Back to the matter at hand" said Sarutobi irritably. Asuma just apologized while Naruto nodded his assent.

"Now it has come to my attention that certain elements of certain teams were constructed poorly. I can only blame the council and their damn 'put the worst with the best' and 'paper grades' policy. Because of those two policies we almost had a murder on our hands and we lost a semi competent shinobi" said Sarutobi scowling at that last part while Asuma and team 10 just gasped in surprise. They were even more shocked when teams 7 and 8 showed no reaction.

"You guys knew about this, but how" asked Chouji with wide eyes.

"Simple Naruto was the one who was almost killed, and Hatake teme was the one who was lost. But then the hokage also forgot to mention that Sasuke teme almost potentially raped Hinata chan in front of everybody" supplied Kiba angrily.

"WHAT" yelled Ino with fire burning in her eyes.

"I had nothing to worry about Ino chan. Naruto kun would have protected me, but even then the ANBU that were there still protected me" said Hinata as she smiled and hugged Naruto making Ino have a happy yet sad look in her eyes.

"I'm glad you finally got your man Hinata, now if only I could be so lucky" said Ino sadly.

"Don't worry Ino chan, things have a way of working themselves out as you slowly mold them" said Naruto giving her a comforting hug.

"Thanks Naruto you're always so sweet" said Ino cheering up.

"Right but back on topic, because of these factors I have decided that the academy needs a massive overhaul, but first you nine need new teams. Teams that can truly balance each other out. Firstly Asuma you will lead the new team 10 consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, and Uchiha Sasuke. Kurenai leading the new team 8 consisting of Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Finally A new sensei has been brought in for team 7 come on out Akihiro san and greet your team, consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Yamanaka Ino" said Sarutobi as a figure dressed all in black appeared without a single sound. Naruto and his girls gasped at seeing the man they rescued yesterday appear.

He wore simple black pants and a black muscle shirt with a black trench coat over it. His leaf hitaite was worn over his mouth in a mask style. His hair was kept cropped short almost to the point of being bald. His steel grey eyes seemed to smile as he looked at his genin.

"Akihiro san I can't believe he made you a sensei already. That has to be some kind of record" said Naruto happily.

"It was in fact a record. I was tested to have the equivalent power of Kakashi, even just a little better" said Akihiro with a hidden smirk.

"Alright that's enough for now. Akihiro you can learn more about your team, at your first official team meeting. Now dismissed" said Sarutobi with a wave of his hand as he returned to his most hated nemesis…paperwork.

"Alright you three follow me" said Akihiro as he walked away.

* * *

(With team 7, 15 minutes later)

"Alright let's introduce ourselves and state your likes, dislikes, reason for becoming a ninja, dreams, and hobbies. Not necessarily in that order. I'll start, my name is Isao Akihiro, my likes are weightlifting, training, reading and writing. My dislikes include ignorant people who refuse to see what's right in front of them, cleaning, anything mathematical, rapists, child molesters, abusers of children, women, and animals, and arrogance. My hobbies are reading, writing, training, weightlifting, cooking, meditation, and moon gazing. My reason for becoming a ninja is I want to pay back a debt I owe, to the only man who has ever earned and kept my respect, my best and only friend. My dream is to pay back my debt and then find a nice woman who I can love, settle down and have a nice family. To raise my kids with the knowledge that they don't have to worry about losing their father" said Akihiro.

"Alright I'll go next. My name is Yamanaka Ino; my likes are flowers, boys, my family, and my friends. My dislikes are Sasuke teme, and billboard brow Sakura for how they treat Naruto and Hinata, needless killing, and wasteful actions. My hobbies include reading romance manga, flower arrangement, reading up on the human mind, and practicing my clan techniques. My reason for becoming a ninja is I want to become the world's most renowned female interrogation expert, which is also my dream" said Ino surprising Akihiro greatly.

'Well looks like she isn't the fan girl I pegged her to be at first sight. This could be fun' he thought with an evil grin (hidden from his team of course).

"I'm up, my name is Hyuuga Hinata. My likes are Naruto kun, Kami chan, Yami chan, Neko chan, Kyuu chan, training, my imouto Hanabi, and flower pressing. My dislikes are my family caged bird seal, my family in general other than Hanabi, people who hurt my Naruto kun, and right now the greater part of the village. My hobbies include training, flower pressing, cuddling with Naruto kun and my harem sisters, and chatting with them. My reason for becoming a ninja is so that I can stop the use of the caged bird seal for good. My dream is to marry Naruto kun, and live the rest of my life happily with him and my harem sisters" said Hinata happily.

"Wait you mean Naruto has a harem, how is that legal" asked Ino confused.

"The clan restoration act, you see Naruto kun is the heir to both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. By law he has to take on several wives to ensure that the clans don't die out" said Neko from behind Naruto.

"Wow I never even knew such a law existed" said Ino with a surprised yet almost hopeful look in her eyes.

"Oh by the way Neko, I have a message from the hokage for you. He says you are relieved of your duties as an ANBU so that you may better get to know your future husband" said Akihiro looking at her.

"Ok I guess I'll go next then, my real name is Uzuki Yuugao. My likes are training, Naruto kun and my harem sisters, swords, and reading romance novels. My dislikes include the greater part of the village, especially Hatake teme, needlessly harming others, those who can't see past their own noses, and arrogant pricks. My hobbies include training, cuddling like Hinata said, examining and buying rare and famous swords, and reading romance novels. My reason for becoming a ninja was so that I could serve my hokage and repay him for everything he has ever done for me. My dreams are the same as Hinatas" said Yuugao removing her mask to reveal a beautiful woman.

"My name is Kami; I am the goddess of life and light. My likes are Naruto kun and my harem sisters, those who can see beyond outside appearances, and those who know when enough violence is enough. My dislikes are most of this village, and violence for the sake of violence. I am not a ninja. My hobbies include maintaining order in the world and cuddling with Naruto kun and my harem sisters. My dreams are the same as Yuugaos and Hinatas" said Kami making Inos jaw drop.

"You have the goddess of light and life in your harem!?! How the hell did you do that" asked Ino.

"By being me" said Naruto happily.

"Ok I'm next. My name is Yami the goddess of darkness and chaos. My likes include everything that Kami already said. In fact it's pretty much the same thing as Kami except I like to maintain chaos, so that there can be order in the world" said Yami keeping it short and sweet.

"Let me guess, you got her by simply being yourself" asked Ino deadpanning.

"Pretty much" replied Naruto.

"Ok I'm up, my real name is Akemi but my title is Kyuubi. My likes are the same as Kami neechan, and Yami neechan. My dislikes are also the same. My hobbies are fire manipulating, reading, and cuddling. My dreams are the same as my harem sisters" said Kyuubi now known as Akemi. Ino was about to say something but Naruto cut her off.

"Everything will be made clear by the end of my intro. My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto son of the yondaime hokage and red death. I am the Kyuubi no jinchuuriki. My likes include my girls, the old man, training, jutsu, cuddling with my girls, talking with my girls, bladed tonfa, reading, and ramen. My dislikes are similar to Akihiro senseis, but mine also include a large portion of the village and the Hyuuga clan with the exception of Hinata and Hanabi, and those who judge others before they get to know them. My hobbies include training, spending time with my girls, talking with my girls, collecting rare ramen tops, cuddling with my girls, and reading. My reason for becoming a ninja is to make may father and mother proud, and to show the world that I am me and not Kyuubi. My dreams for the future are to become strong enough to protect my precious people, and become a proud father myself. If I have to become the hokage to do so than I will, but I will protect them with everything that I am" said Naruto with conviction. Ino just sat there wide eyed with her jaw to the floor barely believing what she just heard.

"Ok I think I need to lay down now. Can one of you wake me up in a few hours while my brain processes what I just heard" she asked. Akihiro nodded while sniggering. However before Ino could move he stopped, jumped in the air above them turning to face the way he came and was launched into the ground with a massive force. When the dust cleared they found him lying on his back in a crater with a girl wrapped protectively in his arms.

She had deep amethyst colored hair that went to her shoulders and defied gravity by forming a dome like shape around her face. She was fairly petit but also well endowed with DD cup breasts. She was short being only 4'11" (4 foot 11inches), her entire body fitting in Akihiros with plenty of room to spare. Akihiro just stared in awe at the beauty that curled up in his arms her face scrunched up in pain or fear.

She woke up and looked at Akihiro with eyes of burnt umber, eyes filled with fear.

"Please don't hurt me" she asked shaking in absolute terror.

"I'm not going to hurt you. What's the matter, tell me and I can help" said Akihiro softly, and warmly.

"Who are you? How can I trust you" she asked.

"My name is Isao Akihiro, and I swear to you right now on my honor as a man I will do nothing to hurt you. Now what is your name and what is the matter" he asked looking her dead in the eye as he said it.

"My name is Maaka Karin, and I'm being hunted" she said trusting the look in his eyes. It said he would not betray her.

"Why are they hunting you" he asked enraged that someone would try to hurt this girl who seemed to be unable to hurt even a fly.

"All I can tell you is it's because of what I am" she said.

"What are you then, you seem like an ordinary girl to me. Remember you can trust me" said Akihiro.

"They hunt me because…because…because I'm a vampire" she said with a fearful sob. To her surprise though he didn't throw her away screaming. He actually held her tighter with a look of pure rage radiating from his eyes.

"Those bastards, if I ever get my hands on them hell will become a relief compared to what I will do" he said angrily oh who the hell was he kidding he was pissed of beyond recognition.

"You're not afraid of me" she asked confused. He took a deep breath to calm down before responding.

"Why would I be? I'm not some bigot who believes anything different from me is bad. You are who you are, and that's all you need to be" he said. She just threw her arms around his neck and started sobbing into his chest in relief. She cried out all her fear and frustrations, but most of all she cried in joy. She finally found someone who accepted her for who she was, completely. It was all she ever wanted, and all she ever needed.

"Ok guys, we'll meet here tomorrow to begin training and missions. Dismissed" said Akihiro as he picked up the crying girl in his arms and walked away.

* * *

Hey guys, thymistacles here. Sorry about the long wait, but school has been kicking my ass more than ever. My teachers are really piling on the workload just before break. This was the best I could get to and I once again beg your forgiveness on my inconsistency. I'll try to update sooner over break which will start on Thursday this coming week. Also check out the author Neltharion the Iron-bound, he has some of the most badass stories I have ever read. Also Agurra of the darkness and dracohalo117 are some of the best authors as well. Well not much else to say except for keep an eye out for a new story soon from me and Neltharion called Death's Chronicles. It will be posted as soon as I can get it finished. Review and respond, ja ne.


	5. Starting Out to Wave

Betrayal

I don't own Naruto, but if I did you can bet he would be with Hinata right now and ignore that pink haired bitch.

Key: "Yo" speaking

'Yo' thinking

"**Yo" Kyuubi/Shinigami speaking**

'**Yo' Kyuubi/Shinigami thinking**

"_Yo_" speaking in limbo

"_**Yo**_" Shinigami speaking in limbo

**JUTSU**

(AN: When I have Kyuubi in human form it will be written in the normal text.)

(AN2: This story will contain a slight ChibiVampire crossover from here on out. It will be character only, nothing more.)

* * *

Chapter 5: Starting Out to Wave, and Learning About Karin

* * *

"ALRIGHT YOU LAZY ARSES GET IT INTO GEAR OR WE'LL BE DOING THIS FOR ANOTHER HOUR" yelled Akihiro as he lead his team in running laps around Konoha…with 50 lb weights on their feet. So far his training methods have been unique, but highly effective. He had them start out with a light warm up of 100 pushups, 175 squats, 60 overhand pull-ups, and 150 crunches. He made sure every member of his team ate a healthy breakfast afterward and then the hell began. The true workout consisted of a 15 mile jog with weights of varying degree strapped to their feet. He had them balance on a metal spike with no chakra for an hour. He had them working at intense speeds on their taijutsu kata's. Finally they went to the gym where he and Naruto did some serious weight lifting. The girls would simply do a lighter form or they would work on the cardio machines.

Then at around 8:00 am they would head to the hokage tower to receive their missions for the day. They did everything from catching Tora (in record time), to weeding gardens, to baby-sitting (Hinata and Ino were particularly adept with this). They worked with an efficiency that baffled some of the chunin that were handing out the missions. At about 2:00 pm they would continue training.

Akihiro would have them start working on elemental manipulation. Naruto was wind, and Akihiro had him do a different kind of manipulation training. The usual way was to start by trying to cut a leaf with purely wind chakra; however Akihiro had him meditate in a constant wind to get a proper feel for the element. His reasoning was 'One can only control an element if they have a complete understanding of it'. To emphasize his point he used pure earth manipulation and raised the entire training ground a foot higher than what it already was.

Hinata who was water he had her meditate in a similar fashion to Naruto except he had her do it right in the middle of the lake. The already all knew water walking courtesy of Yuugao giving each of them a scroll after the first team meeting. The scroll had contained the tree walking and water walking exercises, so Akihiro had them work on them in their spare time. Ino had the hardest kind of training though. She was lightning natured, so that posed a problem. However Akihiro had a solution to even that. Bioelectricity was always around us. Even for a time after we die, so he had her work on tapping into that with meditation.

The month proceeding the initial rearrangements of the team had shown a world of improvement in the genin. Each of them was now faster, stronger, smarter, and all around better than any other genin team from their generation. They had flawless teamwork, their individual skills were almost bordering on chunin, and their focus was incredible. It wasn't long before a number of the shinobi started calling them the 'Devils Advocates'. For once though it wasn't a shot at Naruto, it was just an observation about the whole team. The rate at which they improved was astounding, hell it was almost unnatural.

They were just returning from another rousing adventure catching Tora, who was purring happily at this point and nuzzling Hinata affectionately.

"Hokage-sama mission accomplished" said Akihiro as the daimyo's wife barged in and practically strangled the poor cat. Any other team would have been silently egging her on with a maniacal glint in their eyes; however this particular team felt sympathy for the poor cat.

"Good, now for your next mission we have, repairing a broken aqueduct, baby sitting for myself and Koharu and Homura. Our grandchildren need the company. Or if you like we have…" stated Sarutobi only for them to hear a scream of,

"NO TORA COME BACK."

"Catching the daimyo's cat again" sighed Sarutobi.

"Actually hokage-sama…I believe my team is ready for a C rank mission" said Akihiro earning him shocked looks from everyone in the room.

"What how could you even consider that!?! They are still too green, not to mention these three were the worst in the academy. I know, because I was there teacher, but then again I don't expect you to know something like that" said Iruka speaking the last part with just a hint of venom.

"Alright I'll ignore the venom for now _chunin_, but I want to make something's absolutely clear to you. First off just because I am new to this village doesn't mean I don't deserve my rank. Secondly they are no longer your students but my cell, therefore your jurisdiction is null and void. Lastly, you have absolutely no idea what these three were truly capable of because of how your academy is run. Paper tests prove absolutely nothing in the real world, especially if you don't know how to apply it. I have found their strengths and turned their weaknesses into strengths. As it stands these three could probably take on a number of the jonin in this village and come out victorious. Now anything else you want me to throw back at you" said Akihiro not looking away from Sarutobi as he spoke.

"You do bring up a valid point. Very well I approve" said Sarutobi.

"What but hokage-sama…" started Iruka only to be cut off.

"He is right Iruka, and as their jonin sensei he has the right to request a higher rank mission. Akihiro, your mission is to escort the bridge builder Tazuna to his home in Nami no Kuni. From there you are to guard him and his family until he has completed his latest project" said Sarutobi.

"Mission accepted. My team shall accomplish this mission without hesitation or falter" said Akihiro professionally.

"Send in the client" said Sarutobi through the intercom. A man that was roughly 60 years old walked through the door. He wore a simple brown shirt and tan pants. On his head was a simple rain hat, and on his face was a pair of glasses. He had a bottle of sake in his hand and an overpowering stench of alcohol permeated the room.

"These are the ninja you want to give me? They look like they just got out of diapers. The blond girl looks like a priss, the short blond kid looks as if he couldn't beat an ant, the taller kid looks like he couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag, and is that girl blind" he asked pointing to Ino, Naruto, Akihiro, and Hinata respectively. All four of them bristled in anger but some for different reasons. Ino and Hinata were angry that Naruto was put down. Naruto was angry that his comrades were underestimated. Akihiro was angry that his students were insulted.

"Sir you are looking at the most powerful genin team since the Sannin. I have personally seen to each and every aspect of their training. Then you have me as the jonin, who has trained alongside them through it all. You have absolutely nothing to worry about" said Akihiro evenly.

"Heh fine whatever. Just make sure I get home safely so I can complete my bridge" said Tazuna as he walked out the room.

"Alright team gather at the north gate in exactly one hour. Gather any and all supplies you may need for a month long mission. LET'S MOVE PEOPLE WE'RE ON THE CLOCK HERE" yelled Akihiro as they sprung out to complete their tasks.

"So that is why they are the best" said Sarutobi with a raised brow.

"Yes. Now I have a request" said Akihiro.

"I'm listening" said Sarutobi.

"This mission holds greater danger than our previous ones have. I request that we take a medic in training, to give them some field experience. It will also give us a better chance of succeeding the mission" said Akihiro.

"Why do you feel this is needed" asked Sarutobi curiously.

"Call it a gut feeling. The client seemed far too nervous about being protected by children" said Akihiro evenly.

"Fine, request accepted. Now I believe there is…" started Sarutobi only to be cut off.

"With all due respect hokage-sama I already have a prospect in mind" said Akihiro with an unnoticeable smirk.

"Fine just get whomever and get to the gate" said Sarutobi waving him off.

* * *

(45 minutes later at the north gate)

"Where the hell is that sensei of yours, we need to go" said Tazuna irately.

"Please calm down Tazuna-san. He still has 15 minutes, and I'm sure he has a good reason" said Ino.

"Indeed I do. Team I'm sure you know that we are going on a dangerous mission so, with permission from the hokage I have gotten us an addition" said Akihiro.

"Heh looks like he doesn't trust you as much as you thought" crowed Tazuna smugly.

"No I trust them, but this is also for the benefit of the person in question. She needs field experience and a C rank mission is just the ticket. The chance of injury is light but still there. Then there is my favorite bit, as long as she is with me the council can't touch her or force her to marry the Uchiha asshole. I refuse to let them force her into doing something against her will" said Akihiro as Karin nervously walked behind him.

"Just great another kid. I'm a dead man" mumbled Tazuna.

"Karin-chan I didn't know you were training to be a med-nin" said Hinata happily.

"I'm not. I'm t-t-training to be a field medic" she stuttered nervously.

"Which is why it will be crucial to keep her safe along with the client" said Akihiro.

"What why is she protected like me" asked Tazuna indignantly.

"Because in the event of injury she can actually do more than just tell us to get up and keep moving. Besides you never know when she will prove to be more worth than us" said Naruto hefting his pack with a light grunt. They set off at a light pace happily chatting as they did. They walked for about three hours when some of them noticed an impossible phenomenon. It was a broiling day at 90 degrees, hadn't rained for three weeks, and on the side of the road was a puddle looking as if it just rained. Those that noticed it all had different reactions.

'That is so pathetic it makes me want to weep' thought Akihiro as he looked at the puddle.

'Ok I'm willing to bet even Konohamaru would see past this pitiful disguise' thought Naruto as he shook his head.

'Wow…remedial training is a must for these guys' thought Ino with a snicker.

'I wonder if they realize just how flawed their thought patterns are' though Hinata with a sigh. Even Karin noticed the puddle though she didn't know what it meant. Akihiro decided to let his students handle it as proof to Tazuna that they are not your average genin cell.

"Hey guys I'm going to scout ahead, I leave Tazuna in your hands. Take care" he called as he dashed away. They realized what he was doing right away of course, and just smirked. At that point even Karin realized what was going on and what he had planned and just giggled.

"What's so funny" asked Tazuna irately.

"Oh it's just an inside joke" she said looking away. Spending some of her off time with Akihiro had done wonders for her confidence. Whenever she spent time with him her confidence would skyrocket and she could act like a regular teenage girl.

The group passed the puddle and just like they expected two figures leapt out of it. They were connected at the wrist by a razor chain. Naruto smirked and drew his tonfa, leaping at the two while spinning them. He caught the chain in a scissor and split it in two. The Onikyodai as they now recognized them, went in a pincer maneuver to attack Tazuna through Hinata and Ino. Naruto just smirked and cringed at the pain he knew they were going to receive. He knew that Hinata and Ino were a hell of a lot stronger than most people would give them credit for.

Hinata just gave him a pleasant smile as she attacked the shorter brother. Her strikes were swift and very painful…for Gozu that is. In a matter of ten seconds he was flat on his back twitching.

"Next time you should consider a better disguise" she said with a pleasant smile just before he passed out.

Ino was a little less considerate. She drew two kunai and charged back at Meizu. He raised his clawed gauntlet to disembowel her only to find it missing. In its place was a stump. Before he could scream he found himself falling as his legs were cut out from under him. He passed out not even a second later as the blunt end of a kunai cracked him right between the eyes.

"*clap, clap, clap* well done guys. You did even better than I could have hoped. Ino was it really necessary to dismember him though" asked Akihiro as he appeared from the woods.

"No, but it did ensure he wouldn't be able to hurt us later" she said with a smile and slight blush as he patted her head. Though he was a strict sensei, he was also like the older brother they all wanted.

"Tazuna, you got some splainin to do" said Akihiro imitating Ricky from I Love Lucy. Karin laughed loudly as she was the only one to get the reference.

"I have no…" started Tazuna only to be cut off.

"Cut the shit we already know they were targeting you, now we want to know why" said Hinata. Her confidence was greatly boosted by spending time with Naruto. She never stuttered, and rarely blushed anymore. She still poked her fingers together, but only because Naruto thought she looked cute when she did.

"So either you explain, or I will have Ino penetrate your mind to find out the hard way. Now I really don't want to subject my student to your mind, so save us the trouble and just answer" said Akihiro his eyes turning cold. The steely grey was usually warm and encouraging but now it was colder than liquid nitrogen.

"Alright, just please don't judge me. My country is being ravaged by a tyrant who bought everything. Now he's bleeding us dry with taxes, and our only hope is the bridge I'm building. Please if you don't help me my country will be destroyed by Gato in a matter of months" said Tazuna desperately.

"Team vote, Karin you can join in since you will be affected by this. Ok now our options are we go on and I call for some backup. We go on solo, or we go back" said Akihiro.

"We go on" said all four of them simultaneously. Akihiro blinked in surprise, then smirked and nodded.

"Alright we get our asses through this. Now do we go solo or with backup" asked Akihiro.

"I think we should go on solo" said Naruto. They all nodded in agreement, even Karin who was unable to fight well.

"Ok it's settled. You old man should be kissing the ground these kids walk on, especially the guy. You'll probably see why when we get to your house" said Akihiro as they continued on.

* * *

(Later that night)

Tazuna had just fallen asleep in his bedroll as the others were sitting and chatting. The topic was Karin who they knew very little about.

"So Karin-chan, we heard you were a vampire when you first arrived. Can you tell us more about yourself" asked Ino.

"I guess. I was born a little differently than most vampires. When I came of age in vampire society, the time when we start drinking blood and can no longer go into the sun, I stayed as I was. Usually a vampire can only taste dirt when they eat, no matter what they eat. Then one day I found out why. I am considered a reject in the vampire society because instead of drinking blood, I make it. Once a month unless I inject it into someone it comes out my nose under extremely high pressure. It hurts so badly I usually pass out. For some reason though I am considered an adult in the vampire world I can walk in the day light, taste and anything else that a vampire couldn't do" said Karin.

"So what do you do now" asked Naruto curiously.

"I don't know why, but ever since I came here my blood stopped increasing. In fact I started needing to drink it to eat just like a regular vampire. I can even control bats now too. But the best part is I can still walk in the sun and eat regular foods" she replied happily.

"How do you think you ended up here anyways" asked Hinata curiously.

"I don't know. The last things I remember before waking up in Akihiro-kun's arms was being chased by hunters and I desperate want to leave my world entirely" she said.

"Why would you want to leave your world" asked Naruto confused.

"It was probably for the same reason I did in mine. When no one accepts you for you, not even your family, you want to get away into a place where you can be accepted. It did it to me and sent me straight into the area around you. You accepted me. Karin wanted to get away because she was both being hunted and was not accepted by anyone. She was launched almost literally into my arms" said Akihiro.

"But you did jump to catch her" pointed out Ino with a raised brow.

"Yes, but why is it that _I_ knew it was going to happen? I theorize that the powers that be, Fate, decided to bring us together in a world where we can find those who accept us" said Akihiro calmly.

"Wow that's pretty deep" commented Karin in astonishment.

"Well I can do more than just fighting" said Akihiro.

"Does that include putting your tongue to better use" smirked Karin hiding her astonishment that she was actually _**flirting**_ with a boy and not making a fool of herself.

"Only if you want it to" he flirted back making her blush and turn away in embarrassment. Everyone just chuckled good naturedly.

"You're so mean" she pouted cutely making Akihiro hang his head in defeat.

"All right you win I'm sorry. Just please stop with the pout. Let's get to bed guys, we have a long ways to go yet" said Akihiro. They all complied unrolling their bedspreads and lying down. Hinata however said one last thing to Karin before she went to bed. It was so quiet that she could barely hear her.

"I know you like Akihiro-sensei, much more than a friend. Take it from me, you have to tell him or you may regret it. I almost lost Naruto-kun without telling him my feelings, and I still have nightmares about it. Tell him, or better yet show him" she said and walked away. Karin lay there contemplating what she just heard. She knew Hinata was right in everything she was right. But she just couldn't be sure about how he felt about her. He accepted her as she was, but that didn't mean he loved her or even had romantic feelings about her. The thought nearly brought tears to her eyes, knowing that he may not feel the same for her.

Unknown to her however Akihiro had heard everything and was reading her like an open book. There bedrolls were right next to each other and that gave him an idea that may help her. They didn't know he didn't talk in his sleep. He controlled his breathing and made it seem like he was deeply asleep. Karin turned to watch him sleep and probably worry herself the whole night. She was fooled just like he wanted her to be.

"Karin…chan" he mumbled in a quiet low voice, but still loud enough for her to hear.

'He's dreaming about me? What could it be about' she wondered in her mind.

"I love you…Karin chan. Please…please don't…reject me" he mumbled again turning his head to face Karin.

'HE…LOVES…ME" she shouted in her mind as tears of joy ran down her face. Looking around she saw everyone else was asleep so she decided to be bold. She got up out of her bedroll and snuck into his. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her in what she thought was a reflex. He smiled as she snuggled her head deeper into him still crying in joy. He truly did love her, but just didn't realize it until he heard Hinata.

Emotions were not his strong suit and neither was romance. It just never clicked to him that he was actually an uncontrolled flirt (someone who can start chatting with a girl and then transition into flirting without even knowing he is) either. Still he made due with the cards he was dealt.

"I love you so much Akihiro-kun" she said just as she fell asleep.

"And I you too, my Karin-chan" he whispered as he fell asleep for real this time.

* * *

Hey all thymistacles here, I finally found the inspiration to finish this chapter. I know some of you think I may be rushing the relationship between Akihiro and Karin, but remember there is a month we didn't see. Next chapter you can expect to see more of Kami and Yami as well as Kyuubi and perhaps another character from another universe. I once again want to thank my beta reader for volunteering to beta read my stories before I post them. He is a real life saver. Well not much else to say, review or flame I don't care which, ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

TEMP HIATUS. I have decided to take a small break from all of my fictions and reread my older ones to make corrections to them. I intend a massive overhaul to the older chapters and will update them after I have finished.


End file.
